


Quemando el corazón fuera de ti y de mi

by holopansy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Child Abuse, Gen, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rivalry, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Como James Moriarty se convirtió en Jim Moriarty, consultor criminal.





	1. El gran juego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning the Heart out of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405839) by [holopansy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy). 



> Estoy practicando el español - Si hay un error, dímelo y te acreditaré

"¿Tú sabes que va a ocurrir si no dejas me en paz, Sherlock? ¿A tí?"

"No me digas, me permites adivinar. Seré matado."

"¿Matar a tí?"

"Mmm no. No seas obvio."

"Por cierto, mataré a ti finalmente. Un día."

"No quiero dárselo prisa. Lo guardaré para algo *especial.*" 

"No, no no no no."

"Si no dejas de entrometerse…"

"Te yo quemaré"

"Yo quemaré el CORAZÓN fuera de ti"

  
  
  


\---------------------

  
  
  


_ Algo es mal. _

Ella ve a su hijo cuando él cae en lugar de bucear.

Él está tratando de nadar.

Sus brazos están fallando.

Ella corre al entrenador.

Sus piernas debilitan.

"¡Pare! ¡Algo es mal!" 

"Carl!" 

Salpicaduras.

Él está extraído del agua.

El salvavidas está intentando RCP.

Es demasiado tarde.

Sollozos inundan la habitación, rebotando en el agua.

  
  


Jim Moriarty, de trece años, se permite un suspiro de satisfacción, conteniendo una sonrisa. 

  
  


Eso es como se siente a ser vivo, roba los suspiros de alguien. 

Cuando el resto del equipo está guiado a los autobuses, el cuerpo de Carl queda. 

Y también queda el poco de la humanidad de James Moriarty.

  
  



	2. Gritos

**9 Octubre 1982 - edad 6**

"¡PUTA!" 

"¡Vete a la mierda!!" 

"NO, VE*TE* A LA MIERDA ¡eres el engañadora!

Jimmy está sentando en su habitación, vuelta de la esquina de las palabras viciosas que vienen de las bocas de sus padres.

"Quizás si tú puedes tener una erección más que cada 6 meses, ¡no necesitaba engañar!"

"Sí, y quizás si no eres una cerda grasa, ¡yo quería joder!

Jimmy se encoge de miedo cuando oye el sonido de un plato rompiendo.

"¡Cabron! ¡NO ROMPAS A MIS PLATOS!"

"ELLOS SON MIOS. PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERO. ELLOS SON PAGADOS POR MI."

Otro plato quebra.

"¡TE ODIO!" 

"¡Te odio también! ¡Eres grasa, perezosa, una pieza de mierda! Solo tú haces es ganar mi dinero y joder a algun hombre que mira a ti como el carne que eres."

Alguien escupe.

La mesa está volteada.

Sus gritos no están oídos.

Ellos no están calmados.

Ellos nunca estarán calmados.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Preparaciones en la luz de la luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precaución: autolesiones

**30 minutos antes:**

"¡Carl!" 

"¿Qué quieres, Jim?"

"El crema para la piel. Se cayó de la bolsa." Jim se le ofrece sumisamente. 

Carl le tomó de los manos. 

"Gracias, maricón." Levanta una mano, pretendiendo golpear a Jim. Cuando Jim retrocede, él sonríe.

  
  
  


No ve la sonrisa de Jim.

  
  
  


**La noche antes:**

Jim aguante la respiración, una cuchilla de afeitar cuelga de sus dedos.

El borde izquierdo mete en su muslo, justo debajo de la línea de su ropa interior. Él dibuja una línea afilada, sentida, aún no vista.

Respira. Deja la cuchilla. Con dos dedos, él abre el corte y expulsa la sangre. Mira la sangre recoge en charcos a lo largo de la herida autoinfligida.

_Otra línea sería dos veces más bonita._

Repite la acción, esta vez recogiendo la sangre con su dedo. Es la cosa única que se excita, la vista de sangre en el muslo. Pero eso es justo juego previo.

Abre la caja de fósforo y tomó el asa destrozado del plato de dulces de su madre, roto años antes durante uno de berrinches de ella. 

Extiende sus muslos y admira el destello del cristal aguamarina en la luz de la luna. Esto no requiere demasiada presión diferente a la cuchilla. 4, 5, 6 lastres del borde aplastado en sucesión rápida le trae a dureza completa. Rojo florece en burbujas, estalla, y comienza a gotear. Se traga una exhalación de alivio, una risa atrapada en su garganta. Un mano presiona las rodajas punzantes y el otro se toca a sí mismo.

  
  
  
  


Él termina con un gemido bajo, satisfecho. Jim lleva los dedos a la boca, lamiendo la sangre, metal mojado y sal envueltos alrededor calor flexible. Con cuidado, se limpia a sí mismo, vendando las cortes-tiene demasiado orgullo para tener cicatrices-y se acomoda en la cama, listo para la resolución de meses de preparación.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mono mira mono hace

**13 Enero 1984 - edad 8**

“No lo intentes, ¡puta!” 

Spiderman pone una mano en la cara de Wonder Woman.

Suena un choque. 

“¡Que mierda!”

James mira a vuelta de la esquina, en la cocina. La mesa está volcada y su madre empuje a su padre.

Spiderman hala el brazo de Wonder Woman.

“No me toques, ¡zorra!” 

Wonder Woman golpea la cara de Spiderman.

“Jódete, ¡cabrón!” 

Un vaso rompe y hay una luchita. 

“Debería matarte aquí, ahora.”

“No puedes si intentes,” su madre susurro. 

James levanta los ojos de las figuras de acción y ve a su padre metiendo un pedazo de vidrio en la garganta de su madre.

“Oh, si puedo. Pero prefiero no limpiar el desorden,” su padre retrocede y James ve una gota de sangre en la garganta de su madre se arrastra hacia abajo. 

“Yo voy. No puedo mirar a su cara fea. going out.”

“Puedo decir la misma cosa a ti, gilipollas,” ella dice, sosteniendo una toalla al corte.

  
  
  
  
  


Cuando es la hora de dormir, Wonder Woman no tiene ambas piernas y Spiderman está más allá de la salvación.


	5. Laboratorio forense junior

**Una semana antes:**

Tiene un laboratorio forense con materiales mortales, pero la universidad de Sussex no fue vigilado muy bien. Jim ha sido un miembro del programa de forense junior por solamente un mes, y ya tiene acceso a muchos de los cuartos en la facultad de las ciencias. Su plan estaba realizado mucho más antes de él anticipó, y no piensa que una llegada a su casa para encontrar a su madre borracha y enfada podría destruir su buen humor. Tome un sorbo de té y entra en la oficina de profe Burton. El profe está ocupado con los exámenes, como cada martes. El profe no mira hacia arriba. 

  
  


“Señor Moriarty, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ti?” 

Jim conoce que las mentiras mejores están más cercanas a la verdad.

“Necesito entrar en el laboratorio. Creo que dejé la tarea de matemáticas allí, y la necesito mañana.” 

“No creo que vi papeles allí, pero podemos mirar.” El profe Burton levanta de la sedia y camina al sótano y Jim sigue. Cuando ellos están a la puerta, el profe Burton desliza si tarjeta y abre la puerta. 

Es tiempo para parte dos de su plan.

Jim comienza a entrar el cuarto, pero su zapato golpea la puerta, y su té se derrama sobre los pantalones de profe Burton.

“Lo siento mucho, ¡señor! Voy a obtener toallas de papel para limpiarlo,” Jim fingir salir al baño.

“Está bien, yo lo hago. Buscas tu tarea. Regresaré.” 

“¿Estás seguro? Es mi culpa. Puedo limpiar el derrame.” 

“Sí, de verdad. Buscas tu tarea,” el profe Burton sale por la puerta y camina por el pasillo al baño, y Jim no pierde el tiempo. Conoce que el baño más cercano está siendo limpiado, y por eso, el profe Burton debería de ir al baño en el piso de arriba, cual se permite dos minutos en oposición a los 45 segundos normalmente. Jim saca una llave, se pone guantes, y encuentra el refrigerador cerrado. Él escucha los pasos cuando entra la llave en la cerradura y abre suavemente la placa de Petri etiquetada con  _ C. botulinum.  _ Usa un bastoncillo y colecta un poco, dejándolo caer en una bolsa. Después de regresando la placa de Petri y bloqueando el refrigerador, Jim tira las guantes, pone la bolsa en su mochila, y toma su tarea. Cuando camina hacia la puerta, el profe Burton regresa.

“¿La encuentras?”

“¡Sí! Dejó en el cajón debajo del puesto. Gracias por me permite recuperarla, el maestro no sería muy feliz si yo no la tuviera.”

“Por supuesto. Estoy feliz que estaba aquí.”

“Lo siento una vez más por el té. Yo no debería haber tenido, conozco que hay reglas contra la comida y las bebidas aquí por esa razón.” 

“No es gran problema, no te preocupes mucho. Te veré el lunes, ¿sí? Vamos a hacer una lección sobre la titulación.” 

“Parece muy divertido. Yo voy. Buenas tardes, profe Burton.” 

“Y tú también, James.” 


	6. Mentiras y castigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: abuso infantil implícito.

**22 Abril 1985 - edad 9**

“¡JAMES!” 

“Sí, ¿mamá?”

“¿Por qué tu tarea está en la mesa? ¡Te dije que lo guardaras cuando está hecho!”

“Perdoname, mamá.”

“¡Pidiendo perdón no va a corregir sus errores! Qué impotencia. ¡No quiero ver a tu cara! ¡Recógelo y va a tu maldito cuarto!”

James comienza a quitar la mesa, cuando escucha la puerta abre.

“¡JAMES!” 

Su madre ha entrado en la cocina y sorprende a él. James derriba una taza de agua, y se derrama en la lista de compras al otro lado de la mesa.

No terminará bien. 

“¡¿Es un maldito chiste?!” 

Su madre agarra su brazo, con suficiente fuerza para dejar un moretón. Lo trae a la sala de estar, donde su padre está quitando los zapatos y abrigo. El ceño de ella se profundiza.

“No puedo hacerlo. Él no tiene valor y es patética. Tómalo fuera de mi vista.” 

“¿Qué lo hizo?”

“Deja su tarea en la mesa y vierta el agua en mis papeles importantes,” ella miente. “Lo castigas, me da asco.” 

La expresión de su padre se endurece. El fuego en sus ojos complementa el hielo en los ojos de su madre.

“No puedes comportarse bien, ¿de verdad?” 

“No lo hice nada…” 

“!¿ESTÁS REPLICANDO A MI?!” 

James se acobarda.

“Véte a tu cuarto. AHORA.” 

Su madre libera el brazo de James, y él sube las escaleras rápidamente.

James se sienta al borde de la cama, tratando de contener las lágrimas que caerán cuando su padre lo castiga.

El sonido de los pasos fuertes de su padre sube las escaleras, y James escucha el susurro de un cinturón que se saca de los lazos de los pantalones.


	7. Laughter starts to swell like someone gets the joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pencey Prep - 8th Grade

**Un mes antes:**

Parece que hoy el universo está fuera de conseguir a Jim Moriarty, pensó Jim mientras busca por su bolsa su tarea de la biología.

Hoy empieza con despertarse tarde, y ahora él no puede encontrar su tarea, cual está hecha por cierto. Continuó barajar sus papeles, incluso cuando su maestro camina por el pasillo, recogiendo las tareas. 

“Señor Moriarty, ¿Tu tarea?” 

“Lo siento, señor. Adams. No sé qué ocurrió, lo juro, la completó anoche.” 

“Es inaceptable, James. Hablaremos después de clase,” Dice señor Adams, caminando a la estudiante detrás de Jim y colectando su tarea. Jim se desploma en su sedia se resigna a una lectura larga. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Después de cada estudiante deja el cuarto salvo Jim, señor Adams llama Jim. 

“James, tanto como odio hacerlo, no puedo continuar a permitir que tu no completas tus tareas. Debo de llamar a tu madre y dile a ella.” 

El corazón de Jim lata rápido.

“Por favor, señor. Prometo que completó la tarea. Pienso que dejó en el escritorio en la casa. Puedo traerla mañana por la mañana. Por favor, ¡no llama a mi madre!” él suplica, tratando de expresar el pánico que siente.

“Lo siento, James. Está es la tercera vez en tantas semanas que tú no has completado una asignación, y conoces mis policias. Espero que esto cambiará su comportamiento.” 

Jim siente una lágrima rastra por su mejilla cuando su maestro levanta el teléfono para marcar el número de su madre. Justo a ese momento , Carl Powers mira en el cuarto, en los ojos de Jim. 

Antes de él puede limpiar la gota de agua salada, Carl ríe.

“ _¿Llora_ el marícon? Qué gracioso,” Carl dice. “Deseo que todos podrían ver esto!” 

Su pánico y desesperación se volvió en enfado. Carl no entiende. Nunca entenderá el dolor de vivir con un madre horrible, o trata con tanto enfado que no puede dejarse de arremeter contra su mismo, animales, o otras personas.

Empuja más allá Carl y camina por el vestíbulo antes de Carl puede decir algo más, las risas odiosas resonando en los oídos.

Con puños cerrados y mandíbula apretado, planes entran en su cerebro.

Jim Moriarty nunca volverá a reírse de él.


	8. The rotten pillars of my past discretions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Spells - Diluted

**11 Mayo 1986 - edad 10**

Los aves son criaturas muy hermosos. La delicadeza de las alas, la fragilidad de los cuerpos está afuera de la comparación. Los pequeños son los mejores, y el mejor es el reyezuelo sencillo. Hermoso y al mismo tiempo el más delicado, los personas dicen que es su ave favorito. Según a Jim Moriarty, de diez años de edad, el ave sólo lo trae el enfado. Algo tan hermoso y pequeño no se debe permitir que exista.

Por otra parte, hay aves de presa. Jim puede pasar muchas horas mirando películas de águilas, halcones y búhos. El depredador natural del reyezuelo sencillo es el gavilán, y Jim le encanta verlos cazando. Aunque él necesita binoculares para ver la belleza completa, a ver un gavilán se remonta y se agacha para atacar los pinzones, gorriones y estorninos es su método de cazar favorito. Es algo de las inmersiones empinadas y el poder aplastante de sus garras.

Finalmente, Jim ha llegado al borde del bosque, una caja de zapatos debajo de su brazo derecho. La ave no hace ruido desde la captura, pero como cada reyezuelo sencillo traído al claro, hará cuando él la libera. Él levanta la tapa de la caja un poco, y pone dentro una mano. Las alas baten y Jim cierre la mano alrededor del cuerpo gris. La cresta de su cabeza es la amarilla más brillante que ha visto alguna vez, y él siente muy orgulloso que capturó una ave tan hermosa. Consideró romperle la pierna, pero no debe estar a casa hasta la cena, y él quiere ver toda de la caza. Mira arriba al brazo más alto del árbol, ve a su gavilán, sus ojos fijados en la marca amarilla.

Él la libera.

  
………….

  
Él está en la calle y hay una ambulancia y un coche de policía en la entrada de coches. No está preocupado, pero necesita parecer preocupado, pues él camina rápidamente a su casa. Al momento de que él está a la puerta, un policía sale con su padre. 

‘“¡¿No ve los cortes en las manos?! ¡No le toqué a esa perra loca! ¡No le toqué! Ella hizo todo de eso a ella misma!” 

Jim ve su padre cuando está traído al parte trasera del auto, notando el moretón formando debajo de su ojo y los cortes antes mencionados.

“Las mujeres no lastiman a los hombres. Ellas son demasiado débiles. Deja de hablar o vas a tener más problemas que cortes autoinfligidos.” 

El padre de Jim cierre la boca inmediatamente y el policía cierra la puerta del coche. Jim se para en silencio cuando el policía mueve al frente del vehículo, se sienta en al asiento del conductor, y se pone el cinturón de seguridad. 

“Niño, tu madre puede usar su apoyo ahora. Ve en la casa para estar con ella,” él dice y enciende el motor. Los ojos de Jim encuentran los de su padre, desesperación convirtiéndose en el odio puro. Aún cuando él va a la cárcel, su padre está sin pensamientos además de su hijo. Jim mira el coche mientras sale la entrada, toma una izquierda por la calle, y da vuelta a la carretera principal. 

Él entra en la cocina, y su madre está sentado a la mesa con una toalla, teñido de rojo y temblando contra la mejilla. 

“¡James! ¡Estás en casa! Estoy feliz que no estabas aquí para verlo,” ella dice. “No preocupes, tu padre no nos hará daño una vez más.” Su cara retuerce en una sonrisa de alivio.

Es un espectáculo enfermo y retorcido que muestra ella, pero Jim está tan embelesado como la policía y el paramédico con la actuación, pero por una razón diferente. Con dos oraciones, su miedo a su madre se convierte en una forma de respeto cauteloso.


	9. Rumores

**6 meses antes:**

Jim está poniendo recto la insignia de la escuela nueva cuando la voz de su madre se desliza debajo de la puerta. 

“¿James? ¿Estás despierto? Tenemos que salir en quince minutos.” 

“Sí, mamá. Estoy justo listo para desayunar.” Jim responda, mirando a su pelo y gira para recoger su mochila. No está preocupado con como él parece, y no tiene interés en causar una buena impresión. Preferiría causar una mala impresión, si tiene que causar una. Después de él fue expulsado de Causeway, su madre lo reprendió por horas - por cierto, después de lo golpeaba un poco primero - y aunque él está mayormente insensible al abuso de ella, prefiere evitarlo y no causa algún problema a Cavendish.

Baja las escaleras, y encuentra a su madre bebiendo té a la mesa en la cocina. Le da una sonrisa pequeña como él recoge una manzana y vierta una taza de té. Sienta a la mesa, al lado opuesto de ella.

“‘¿Estás listo para su primer día?” Ella alcanza y agarra una mano huesuda sobre su muñeca, sonriendo cuando él asiente con la cabeza. “Quiero recordarte que hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida,” ella frota su pulgar a lo largo de la protuberancia del hueso, “y que todo está en el pasado. PERO yo no quiero que esto tú jodes.” Aprieta su agarre. “Si haces otro _error_ , tendremos algunos problemas. ¿Entiendes?” Ella libera su muñeca, y él puede sentir los latidos del corazón en la piel pálida.

“Entiendo, mamá.” 

“Bien. Vamanos. No quiero que estás tarde en su primer día.” Él bebe su té con rapidez, pone la taza en el lavabo, y la sigue por la puerta y al coche.

El viaje no fue larga, y al momento que él está fuera del las puertas de Cavendish, él es cautelosamente optimista. Hay más estudiantes en esta escuela, que significa que mezclarse a la perfección es probable. Jim camina por las puertas, su llegada cronometrado perfectamente para que no estará temprano o tarde. Su primero clase está al lado lejo de la escuela, pues camina rápida ahí, contemplando el mejor escritorio. Sentar muy cerca al frente del aula lo marcaría como el ojo derecho del maestro, y sentar en el parte posterior diría los otros estudiantes y el maestro que tiene algo que quiere esconder. El medio implicaría que él quiere ser el centro de interacción social. Él decide que escogiendo una sedia en un columno medio de una fila cerca a la puerta es la opción mejor, y se desliza en el escritorio escogido, inmediatamente abriendo su mochila para un bolígrafo.

“...¿el chico nuevo?”

“...golpeó un maestro en la cara”

“...fuego a la escuela”

Jim se siente ojos ardiendo en él, pero resueltamente mantiene la cabeza baja.

“¡Clase! Por favor, se tranquilizan. Tengo algunos anuncios. Primero, tenemos un estudiante nuevo,” la maestra, señora Jacombe, se encuentran sus ojos con los de Jim. “James ha transferido de la escuela Causeway. ¿Es el nombre que te gustaría usamos?” 

“Sí, señora. También Jim está bien.” 

“¡Vale! Bienvenido a nuestra escuela.” ella aparta la mirada de Jim y continúa con los anuncios.

  
…………

  
La última clase del día está casi terminada, y Jim está feliz. Tiene una cantidad considerable de tarea, y comenzó a llover, pero solo uno de sus maestros lo diría a pararse frente a la clase y presentarse a sí mismo, y ninguno de los estudiantes ha dicho nada - parece que muchos rumores están rodeados su llegada, algunos más cercanos a la verdad que sus compañeros de estudio en realidad creerían.

“¡Oye!” 

“¡Oye!” 

El respaldo de la sedia recibe una patada, y Jim levanta la cabeza. Da una vuelta para mirar a la chica detrás de él, sentada con otra chica y un chico alto con manos rojas y de aspecto crudo.

“¿Por qué transferiste?” 

Jim piensa en la respuesta. 

“¿Por qué tú piensas que transferí, cariña?” Él sonríe perversamente.

“¿Por ser un maricón?” Pregunta el chico, que resulta en una risa del grupo de amigas. 

“No, no transferí porque soy un _maricón_.”

“Pues, ¿por qué?” Ella pregunta. 

“Especular es mucho más divertido, ¿no?” 

“Oí que pintaste con spray el baño para los hombres y obstruiste la tubería.”

“Oí que prendiste fuego a la biblioteca.” 

La campana suena, significando el fin del día.

“Son teorías interesantes. Pienso que los dejaré a eso,” Jim colecta sus papeles, mochila y abrigo y camina hasta la puerta.

“¡Maricón!” 

Como si esa palabra trae algo diferente de buenos recuerdos.


	10. “The Threat To Kill”

**17 Febrero 1987 - edad 11**

Jim nada en el océano en agua clara, rodeado por escuelas de peces multicolores y corales brillantes. Cuando levanta la cabeza para respirar, la agua que brilla con luz tenue se extiende hasta el infinito, y cuando él gira, ve a una playa vacía. Es solo él y las gaviotas sobre el agua, y está lleno de paz. 

“¡Despiértate!” una voz penetra las imágenes, una bofetada golpea su cara. 

Los ojos de Jim abren rápidamente, el sueño se desprende, olvidado. Su madre agarra las sábanas con fuerza y las tira lejos de su cuerpo--están mojadas.

“Levántate, y métete en la ducha. Dios, eres sin valor. No entiendo de verdad cómo puedo dar la luz y criar alguien tan patético. No puedo creer que eso ocurrió una vez MÁS. Joder, cada semana, ¡dos veces por semana! Debo permitirte dormir afuera como el animal maldito que eres.” 

Medio dormido, él se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño para ducharse.


	11. Corazones rotos y huesos rotos

**7 meses antes:**

  
Jim se pone furioso. Cansado de ser empujado en los casilleros, llamado insultos, y golpeado, él necesita tomar acción. Sabe que quiere que Ben déjalo en paz, y está enfado. Sabe que ellos están situados al borde de las escaleras de la escuela, y sabe que hay una gran caída desde pocas pulgadas mientras Ben lo empuja contra la puerta, pero Jim se enfoca en el enfado que le da una visión roja nublada y resulta en un cuerpo tembloroso. Usualmente, su enfado es una ola tranquila, lamiendo, pero hoy es un estallido de trueno seco. Empuja sus brazos con fuerza, usando todo de su peso de seis y media piedras, Ben pierde el balance y se cayó con los ecos de un jadeo colectivo. Hay un sonido horrible como un golpe, un momento de silencio, y entonces, un gemido. 

Una pareja de estudiantes bajan las escaleras para ayudar a Ben, mientras Jim mira por el borde y ve a Ben, llorando y agarrando su brazo. Él está simultáneamente sorprendido y no sorprendido por los sentimientos de poder y alegría que se siente con su vista del chico llorando en la hierba. Intenta ocultar los sentimientos en la cara, pero el asco que ve en un compañero lo muestra que no funciona. Justo cuando Jim decidió es la hora de partir, ve el señor Quint, el maestro de la educación física, corriendo a la vuelta de la esquina y hasta Ben, quién está levantando. El señor Quint parece preocupado con Ben, pero antes de que Jim puede tomar un paso, su nombre es llamado.

“¡James Moriarty! No te atrevas a intentar irte. Ven aquí.” 

Jim arregla su cara con una mirada de preocupación y miedo, y gira para mirar al señor Quint. 

“¿Qué pasó?” 

“Um...Ben y yo estaba jugando y él se cayó sin querer.” 

“¡Mentiroso! ¡Me empujaste!” Ben interpone, con lágrimas aún en los ojos. 

“He visto la manera en que interactuáis, James. Le empujaste,” Señor Quint dice, y gira para hablar a una compañera de Jim, quien está limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de Ben con un tejido. “Clarissa, ¿puedes llevar Ben a la enfermera?” Ella inclina la cabeza, y abre la puerta para acompañarle por el pasillo.

“Vamos a viajar a la oficina del director Burr. Ven conmigo.” El señor Quint dirige a Jim detrás de Ben y Clarissa, al oficio principal.

……………………………………………

  
“¡¿¡¿EXPULSADO?!?!” 

Jim retrocede. 

“¡¿ESTÁS EXPULSADO?! ¡¿Qué COÑO es tu problema?!” 

“Él estaba en mi cara, insultándome, y ¡me golpeaba! ¿Qué yo debería hac-” recibió un golpe en la cara.

“No hables. No quiero ver tu cara fea ahora. Vas a tu cuarto, estás no permitido a salir. No puedo creerlo.” 

“Lo siento, mamá.” 

“¡Ni una palabra maldita MÁS!” 

Jim sube las escaleras, deja la mochila en la alfombra, y se mete en la cama. Aunque su madre está enfadada, no puede dejar de pensar en el poder y los sentimientos de superioridad que sintió cuando dañó a una persona. Era mejor que ver a su gavilán se remonta y aplasta las aves que él encontró. Mucho mejor que las autolesiones. Pero, necesitará hacerlo con cuidado. Otro incidente como ese, y Jim no viviría en casa pero en las calles, que es peor que una paliza de su madre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes seguirme en Twitter @holopansy


End file.
